


В поисках утраченного времени

by pietra



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Canon Flashbacks, established relationship (sort of)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pietra/pseuds/pietra
Summary: У молодости Тесея было ужасное время — время, когда он влюбился на войне.





	В поисках утраченного времени

* * *

 

_Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что не тревожился._

  
Тесей никогда не замечал этого прежде: каждое из морей, океанов и проливов обладает своим собственным, едва различимым, но всё же особым оттенком глубокой, вечной лазури. Сизо-синий, окаймлённый белоснежной пузыристой пеной, тёмно-нефритовый, что у берегов развеивался в малахитовой дымке до тех пор, пока сырой камень портовых бордюров не обрезал ему пути к суше — он заметил это однажды, случайно, и затем наблюдал за каждым из этих медленных, чуть различимых переходов пастели к ярким контрастным краскам художника-экспрессиониста, но едва ли потому, что находил в этом истинное величие красоты природы. Нет. Стоя на палубе трансатлантического парохода, навряд ли можно было найти себе более интересное занятие. Путешествие, столь внезапно им затеянное, казалось Тесею непозволительно долгим, и только море за бортом, приносившее с собой солёный ветер и покой заведомо неспокойным мыслям, сокращало время до долгожданного прибытия. Кончался девятый день. Они наконец подходили к берегу. 

 

Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что совсем не тревожился.

 

Последние письма Ньюта были во много раз длиннее всех написанных им прежде. Нечто странное и, должно быть, приятное приключилось в его непонятной кочевой жизни, так что Тесею просто пришлось свыкнуться с тем, что теперь ему приходилось искать очки, прежде чем распечатывать свежую весточку от брата. Датированное семнадцатым июня, слегка припыленное письмо пришло на адрес Министерства из Мексики. В окна безответно барабанил дождь, за дверьми слышался множественный топот чужих ног, и Ньют по-прежнему формально, однако, в кои-то веки действительно искренне писал ему: _«Дорогой брат!»_. Тесей быстро скользил взглядом по мелким, чуть нервозно скачущим строчкам, между которыми лежали пламенисто-рыжие песчаные дюны тех засушливых земель и совершенно нелепая история о том, как Ньюта «по ошибке» чуть не съело местное племя каннибалов. Он несколько раз усмехнулся, дважды недовольно нахмурился, однако не стал бы читать гневных нотаций, даже окажись брат прямо сейчас перед ним. День близился к обеду, ему хотелось есть и слегка отдохнуть. В раму настойчиво застучала записка — Тесей открыл ей дверь.

 

_«…Но, к счастью, всё обошлось как нельзя хорошо!_  — читал он и будто бы слышал мягкий воодушевлённый голос Ньюта. —  _Мне пришлось воспользоваться Петрификусом, пока они ещё не связали меня, однако в конечном итоге никто не пострадал. Более того, мне удалось взять под контроль целую колонию злыдней, что обитали там в непосредственной близости от селений племени. Из-за последствий такого соседства, у этих людей родилась легенда о демонах, забирающих по ночам души неверных. Мог бы ты себе представить подобное…»._ Тесей махнул свободной рукой, не отвлекаясь от чтения, и письмо от Краудса мгновенно шлёпнулось на стол. Ньют прилагал свои небольшие эскизы тех волшебных зверей, которых он собирал по всему свету. _«Я бы хотел выпустить книгу через два месяца»_ , — стыдливо сообщил он ему, а затем рассказ неожиданно прервался на несколько пустых разлинованных строк. Он перевернул страницу — это не могло быть концом, раз брат не попрощался. И тогда, в тот момент, когда записка от старшего аврора бесцельно елозила по столу, требуя внимания, а дождь за стеклом слабел, постепенно прекращаясь, Тесей увидел это. Слова, написанные той же спешной, чуть подрагивающей рукой, но позже, будто бы решаясь в самый последний момент. Слова, от которых вдруг разом замерло всё.

 

_«Недавно я получил новости из Нью-Йорка. МАКУСА удалось найти мистера Персиваля Грейвза. Вероятно, поиски не прекращались, даже несмотря на утверждённую версию его героической гибели. Однако, что-то подсказывает мне, что это было инициативой некоторых сотрудников, а не рабочим заданием._

_Я пишу это, потому что никто и никогда не прочтёт этой новости в газете. Из того, что стало мне известно, состояние мистера Грейвза оказалось… шокирующим. Учитывая побег Геллерта Гриндевальда, МАКУСА не хочет вводить общество в панику из-за таких последствий сопротивления. Он тайно находится на попечении лечебницы Святого Вильгельма в Бостоне. Я сообщаю тебе это сознательно, дорогой Тесей, и по этой причине я хочу, чтобы ты знал заранее — это приют для душевнобольных._

_Желаю тебе удачи в любом твоём выборе._

_С любовью, Ньют»._

 

Тесей едва ли помнил, как оказался на пароме. Казалось, это была какая-то неведомая сила, что обрушилась на несчастный стол в его кабинете, затем выгнала его из Министерства и погнала по размытым грязным улицам, заставляя бессмысленно блуждать меж плотных толп галдящих магглов, прежде чем завести его к порту, где он увидел ряд исполинских пассажирских суден. У него даже не было мгновения на раздумья; он знал, чем обернётся в будущем его выходка, но также он знал, что слишком ценен для позорного увольнения. Благо, всю свою жизнь он был именно тем заносчивым амбициозным снобом, которого так хотел видеть в нём отец, и забрался достаточно высоко, чтобы иметь непозволительные привилегии. История о раненом младшем брате, нуждающемся в его присутствии и поддержке, сложилась как-то сама собой, и Тесею не было стыдно за ложь ни на одну чёртову секунду. Он отправил письмо с извинениями маггловской почтовой службой сразу же, как приобрёл билет. Тем же вечером он уже стоял на палубе, уставший и сгорбленный, глядящий в безразличную тьму ночи, не зная толком, зачем он это делал.

 

Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что отнюдь не тревожился. Он слишком многое для этого помнил, и воспоминания эти, давным-давно погребённые внутри его души, тем не менее никогда не покидали его насовсем. У его молодости было ужасное время — время, когда он влюбился на войне. Возможно, даже впервые. Тогда он не хотел и не брался судить о натуре собственных желаний. Он просто хотел.

 

«Такое случается на фронте», — думал Тесей, когда впервые поцеловал Персиваля. Субтильный загорелый янки с цепким взглядом чёрных глаз и извечно насупленными бровями — Мерлин, как же сильно он не мог его терпеть. Они не ладили буквально во всём, оба упрямые и гордые, чтобы признать свою неправоту. Он казался Тесею неопытным приезжим щеглом, отчего-то вздумавшим вести себя с ним, с командиром, наравне. Он был безосновательно, вызывающе храбрым — будто специально, чтобы позлить его, или может кого-то другого, кому он столь отчаянно пытался что-то доказать. Это, однако, было Тесею знакомо, и, когда он понял причину, почему-то ему вдруг захотелось коротко улыбнуться Грейвзу в неком акте братской поддержки. Он улыбался так Ньюту, когда того отчислили. Он улыбался так всем своим солдатам, когда знал, что с десяток из них, вероятно, не вернётся к обеду. В этой улыбке не было приглашения, в ней не было тайного знака. Но Грейвз замер; его выразительные брови как-то нелепо дёрнулись вверх, прежде чем он медленно улыбнулся ему в ответ, и тогда неожиданно все стены разом рухнули, оборвались границы, отмеченные колючей проволокой, над холмом был водружен белый флаг бесславно сдающихся, потому что это, _напротив_ , было приглашением.

 

Верно, такое случается на фронте: губы у Персиваля Грейвза были по-мальчишески мягкими, и даже лицо не шибко-то кололось от густой чёрной щетины. Он целовал его напористо, крепко обнимал Тесея за плечи, жадно обхватывал грязными ладонями его лицо, не произнося ни слова, потому что никому это не было нужно. От них отвратительно пахло, и оба были ужасно уставшими, голодными и перманентно беспокойными, вздрагивая от каждого шороха, трясясь от сырого февральского холода в жилых норах при хлипких траншеях, где не было места ни свежести воздуха, ни лучику света, но в те мгновения, когда между ними не было ни дюйма пустого пространства, когда язык Персиваля был в его рту, когда Тесей был в Персивале — он мог бы поклясться, — всё вокруг отступало прочь, всё замирало, всё затихало. Они были только вдвоём, только им двоим позволительно было дышать, и двигаться, и жить.

 

_Тогда что же с ними, чёрт дери, сталось?_

 

Бостон зазывно гудел ему навстречу. Конные упряжки все реже и реже появлялись в потоке громоздких лаковых автомобилей и оглушительных трамваев, растекавшихся по всем большим улицам в каждом возможном направлении. Бостон не нравился Тесею; он был слишком американским, слишком быстрым, неуловимым и оттого — словно бы безучастным ко всякому, кто хотел бы излить этому городу свою душу, а не кошелёк. Бостон был изящно разряженной шлюхой, как и всё остальное, что было и росло в послевоенной Америке, времён уже прославившихся «Ревущих Двадцатых».

 

_(Интересно, стал ли ты таким, Грейвз?)_

 

Лечебница Святого Вильгельма для редко забредавших к самым окраинам города магглов являлась не более, чем старым и заброшенным, полусгоревшим заводом с щербатыми стенами да обвалившейся крышей. Внутрь его пустили без лишних вопросов, однако найти пациента оказалось нелегко. Персиваля Грейвза закономерно не знал никто, кого он спрашивал, потому что Персиваль Грейвз «погиб, сражаясь с Гриндевальдом в Европе, а затем тёмный маг забрал его личность». Милые молодые сёстры в лимонных чепцах и редко попадавшиеся ему, неизменно спешащие целители, все они до единого отвечали словами из газет, пока Тесей не устал от их однотипных ответов, пока он почти не отчаялся, без сил оседая на стул у окна.

 

Где-то этажом выше протяжно рыдал один из безумцев. Он не выл и, казалось, ничего не бил, и сам не бился, но его плач, одинокий и отчаянный, приводил в хладный ужас. Тесей помнил их последний день с Персивалем, хотя долго и упорно убеждал сам себя, что всё это забыто. _Он помнил._ Его сухие слова, холодные пальцы Грейвза. Взгляд, которым он его одарил. Взгляд, который Тесей столь щедро вернул ему обратно. Они не были детьми, но были молоды и расстались так же бездарно, как и делали всё в то время, когда считали, будто уже прекрасно знают жизнь. Каждый пошёл своим путём. Никто из них не обернулся. Через несколько лет он увидел колдографию Грейвза в газете. «Новый директор американского аврората, выходец из известной старинной семьи». Мужчина, что он видел на колдографии, был жёсткой красоты, горделив и нарциссичен. Из его черт ушла ребяческая шкодливость, в облике прибавилось статности и повадок прирождённого франта. Что ж, едва ли, заглянув в зеркальное отражение, Тесей увидел бы на собственном месте кого-то совершенно иного. Они были _слишком_ похожи. Именно поэтому злость не проходила, и в редкой деловой переписке не было ни толики теплоты, которую они когда-то между собой делили. Только работа.

 

— Вы знаете его, верно? — послышался чей-то тихий, вкрадчивый голос, и Тесей испуганно встрепенулся на месте, поднимая взъерошенную голову. Измождённый и задумавшийся, он не заметил, как у его безысходного одиночества появилась юная спутница — белокурая волшебница, передвигавшаяся на катающемся кресле. Она была как-то странно одета — невзирая на летнее тепло, облачена в закрытую ночную рубашку. Её глаза были подёрнуты мутным бельмом, полуслепые. Тесей нахмурился, не понимая:

— Что?

— Вы его знаете? Господина Грейвза, того, кого все считают умершим. Вы не из газет, вы его близкий человек, верно?

 

Он замер, но затем, очнувшись, кивнул. Понял свой промах и добавил вслух:

 

— Да.

 

Она как-то загадочно, блаженно ему улыбнулась.

 

— Я не знаю его, но все здесь и так о нём слышали. Авроры устроили ужасный переполох — навряд ли нашёлся бы хоть один человек, спавший в ту ночь, когда он тут появился, — волшебница усмехнулась, но Тесею показалось, что было это недобро. Она поглядела на него своим невидящим взглядом, и через несколько мгновений наваждение спало. — Я могу проводить вас к нему, — предложила она. — Однажды я проезжала мимо и слышала голоса целителей в его палате, так что можете мне довериться.

 

Доверять сумасшедшей было последним делом, которое ему следовало совершить, но какой выбор был у Тесея? Он согласился и покорно последовал за проводницей.

 

Их путь лежал через длинный и тёмный коридор, сквозь который изредка пробивался болезненный свет мелких зарешёченных окон. Сперва он предложил ей свою помощь в управлении коляской, но слепая волшебница тактично отказалась.

 

— Этот человек вам очень дорог, — вместо этого сказала она после недолгой спасительной паузы. Это не был вопрос, и Тесей дёрнулся, но не смог произнести что-то вслух. Она продолжила: — Вы любили его когда-то.

 

Слова пришлись ему болезненной оплеухой. Он пропустил вдох и слишком сбивчиво подал голос:

 

— Вы легилимент?

— Вы любите его и сейчас.

 

Она нарушила их общий темп и покатила вперёд быстрее, вдруг начав мурлыкать под нос какую-то лёгкую детскую песенку. Тесей намеренно отстал от неё ещё на несколько шагов — эта девица пугала. Он сам был легилиментом, поэтому отлично чувствовал, когда нечто слабое, хоть и усердно выработанное годами тяжёлых тренировок, сталкивалось с безграничной и всеразрушительной силой прирождённого дара. Должно быть, это было нестерпимо — каждую из прожитых секунд слышать чужие мысли, низменные, гадкие, пошлые и жалкие. Должно быть, именно это и привело её под сень этого дома.

 

Они остановились в самом конце, в тупике, ведущем в единственную палату.

 

— Он не говорит, — небрежно бросила она вместо прощания. — Ни с кем и никогда за всё то время, что лежит здесь.

 

И покатилась прочь, будто бы их разговора, как и самого Тесея, не было вовсе. Он не попрощался с ней и не сказал «спасибо».

 

Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что вовсе не тревожился. Его рука покоилась на тяжёлой гранёной ручке двери, всё никак не решаясь стиснуть и открыть её. Он проделал такой долгий, такой безумный путь, он сорвался моментально, не дав себе даже собраться, и вот он был здесь, всего в нескольких футах от того, чтобы увидеть _его_ снова, но, Мерлин, готов ли он был это увидеть? Что бы это ни было. Хотел ли он этого на самом деле?

 

Тесей вдруг вспомнил его. Те тёмные блестящие волосы, что пропускал между пальцев, игриво ероша. Те насупленные брови, что надвигались на глаза только пуще всякий раз, когда они самозабвенно, до изнеможения спорили. Ту улыбку, которую он первым поцеловал.

 

— В детстве я хотел стать пиратом, — однажды сказал Персиваль ему. Это был один из тех редких мирных дней, когда война брала перерыв. Они сидели на его командирской койке, его подбородок покоился на плече Тесея. Ему нравилась его наколка на предплечье, в виде полумесяца, он лениво обводил её пальцем. — Я, пожалуй, прочитал все не-мажеские рассказы о пиратах. Отцу это не нравилось, конечно, но он ничего не мог поделать. Я носился по саду в треуголке, с заколдованной саблей, срубавшей подчистую сразу несколько яблоневых ветвей. Мама смеялась, но потом, когда увидела яблоню, плакала…

— О, я понял, — беззлобно фыркнул Тесей. — В детстве ты был таким же невыносимым говнюком, как и сейчас.

— Я был хитрым Джоном Сильвером, — возразил он как-то задумчиво, немного грустно. Тесей тогда понял, что Персиваль вновь обратился памятью к тем временам, когда мать, хозяйка Грейвз-мэнора, ещё была в его жизни. — Я искал закопанное сокровище… —  продолжил он, но затем их прервали крики дозорных, собравшихся на практическую стрельбу, и разговор растаял в воздухе, как табачный дым.

 

Дверь заунывно скрипнула, поддаваясь его напору, и вместе с тем, как Тесей вошёл в палату, внутрь пролился слишком яркий для этого умирающего мрака дневной свет. Здесь было душно, горячечно-душно, не удавалось спокойно вдохнуть, но окна, на которые он сразу же бросил взгляд, были плотно заколочены.

 

В самом тёмном углу безвольно осела некая тень. Тесей понимал, _что_ это за тень, он уже начал узнавать осанку и плечи, и крупную ушную раковину, и всё же… Он распахнул дверь пошире, освещая нутро комнаты, потому что не признавал до конца, не желал признавать того, кто сидел сгорбившись на хлипком табурете, уставившись в какую-то одному ему заметную точку.

 

Вопреки страхам Тесея, на нём не было ни царапины. Его кожа была безупречна, как и всегда, в волосах, сильно, но не критично отросших, прибавилось серебристой седины, однако и они были чисты и зачёсаны. Он был цел, ему всего доставало, его одежда была свежа и опрятна. Но, Мерлин, всё это не было живым человеком.

 

Тесей пересёк комнату в считанные секунды. Его ладонь, смехотворно здоровая, широкая, натренированная, застыла в воздухе, так и не дотронувшись до острого костлявого плеча. Он был чист, умыт и расчёсан, однако ни длинные волосы, ни выглаженные одежды не могли скрыть ужасающей худобы, открывавшейся любому, кто подошёл бы к этой тьме чуть ближе.

 

Он помнил, когда впервые увидел Персиваля полностью обнажённым. Он всегда был выше и крепче его, и всё же, _его_ тело, налитое солнцем и силой, смуглое, по-мужски изящное, было отзывчивым и возбуждённо-податливым. Тесей любил его тело, он не находил в нём ни единого изъяна, и ему было искренне жаль когда-то отдать подобное тело войне. Благо, этого не случилось тогда. Однако сейчас его давний кошмар наконец воплотился во всей своей больной красоте.

 

Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что не тревожился: когда выходил вместе с Персивалем Грейвзом в бой и видел, как яростно бросался он в самый очаг, будто чёртов бессмертный; когда говорил ему те ужасные и непростительные слова; когда не пожал ему руки после победы; когда каждый грёбаный раз заканчивал своё письмо с тошнотворно-лживым « _С уважением_ , Тесей Скамандер»; когда впервые услышал о том, что аврор Грейвз оказался Гриндевальдом, когда начались его поиски, когда они прекратились, когда в каждой вшивой газетёнке на первой полосе была его фотография, окаймлённая чёрной рамкой… Он, чёрт побери, тревожился, он не мог заснуть, он думал и думал, и думал, и мысли его съедали заживо, пока не оставалось ничего, кроме осознания: время безвозвратно потеряно, он сам виноват.

 

Но, чёрт тебя дери, блядский Мерлин, сейчас ему не хватало места для тревоги! Сейчас его сердце разрывалось, потому что Персиваль Грейвз смотрел прямо на него, но в этом взгляде не было ничего, кроме самого «ничего». Он смотрел на него и — сквозь него. Этим воспалённым глазам всё было безразлично.

 

В море Тесей часто думал о том, что скажет ему, когда они встретятся. Сможет ли вообще что-то сказать? Нет, что-то, безусловно, сказать было необходимо. Может «Здравствуй!» или «Я рад, что ты жив», или «Должно быть, ты меня не ожидал», или всё же к чёрту слова — лучше взять его лицо и поцеловать: в губы ли, щёку, лоб — не всё ли равно? Просто дать понять: он здесь, он рядом с ним и готов поделиться теплом. Прямо как в Бельгии, в грязных сырых окопах. Прямо как тогда, когда они были по-настоящему счастливы, просто счастье это было слишком гротескно, посреди поля из завтрашних мертвецов.

 

Мог ли он сказать или сделать сейчас хоть что-то из того, что намеревался сделать? Ответ больно кольнул его в грудину, эта боль разнеслась импульсами по всему телу, отчего он горько поморщился, решая лишь присесть рядом. Персиваль смотрел в кривую щель меж забитыми ставнями, понял Тесей, проследив его безучастный взгляд. Сквозь неё сочился хилый солнечный луч, в нём порхали пылинки.

 

Не он желал их заколотить. Его медленно морили здесь, ибо Персиваль Грейвз слыл мертвецом и таким должен был остаться. Изломанный человек никому не был нужен.

 

Тесей тяжело выдохнул, облизнул губы и разбавил сгущёную тишину своим сиплым, надломленным голосом:

— Позволь мне взять твою руку.

 

Он не просил его разрешения, когда впервые поцеловал. Он не просил его разрешения, когда опрокинул на грязное свалявшееся сено, когда пьяно расстёгивал его китель, когда впивался зубами в плечи и шею, когда рьяно вырывал из его рта сдавленные стоны. Он не просил и прощения. Ни за что. Никогда. И не стал бы, пожалуй, просить его сейчас.

 

Персиваль ничего не ответил — конечно же, он ведь нем, — но Тесей не стал долго ждать. Какая-то странная тень пролегла на лице Грейвза, когда он внезапно и крепко взял его ладонь в свои. Что-то неуловимое, что-то едва ощутимое, его брови как-то нелепо дёрнулись вверх, совсем слабо, но так, как когда Тесей ему улыбнулся. Тесей заметил это — он был бы глупцом, если бы этого не заметил, — руки его вдруг дрогнули, сжимая _такие же_ холодные пальцы Персиваля сильнее.

 

Он хотел что-то сказать. Что-то, что решило бы все их проблемы. Он даже раскрыл рот и… замолчал. Тесей распробовал молчание на вкус, и оно неожиданно не показалось ему нездоровым. Оно было благодатным.

 

Вместо слов он перехватил эту так щедро отданную ему ладонь и прикоснулся к ней губами. Мягко, осторожно, как целуют новорождённых и лежащих на смертном одре. Это было странно: в сию минуту, вероятно, Персиваль Грейвз был и тем, и другим одновременно. Как моря плавно переходят друг в друга, сменяя оттенки бирюзы на искристый изумруд и дальше, так и Персиваль застыл в оцепенении перехода, и только одному ему было известно, к чему он в действительности вёл.

 

Он бы солгал, если бы заявил, что не тревожился. Но сейчас и отныне Тесей хотя бы знал, что всё это не зря.


End file.
